leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zyra/Abilities
Abilities Pets Thorn Spitter= |damagemodifier = * 1 from minions and monsters * 1 from champion damage-over-time abilities * 2 from large minion and monster basic attacks * 4 from champion area-of-effect abilities * 4 from ranged champion basic attacks * 4 from epic monster * 8 from melee champion basic attacks * 8 from champion single target abilities * 8 from * 12 from turrets |damage = |damagetype = magic |range = 575 |ccresist = , , and |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |control = Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark for 3 seconds against enemy , while Thorn Spitter's apply a non-refreshing, lesser-priority one for the same duration. # sources (even if out of range) # Most recently applied high-priority marks # Nearest lesser-priority marks to Thorn Spitter # Nearest enemy champions within 350 units of Thorn Spitter # Non-champions Zyra has most recently attacked # Closest unit in range |targeting = , does not count towards the minion kill tracking score |onhit = Thorn Spitter's attacks can be and . |spelleffects = Thorn Spitter applies spell effects and deals as (despite being a summoned minion) |protection = * will only block the damage from a single Thorn Spitter attack. * Zyra will prevent Thorn Spitter from attacking. * The Thorn Spitter deals 50% damage if it is not the first plant to attack its target. |abilities = ;Enrage The Thorn Spitter enrages if it is hit by , resetting its duration, restoring , increasing its and attacking in a flurry for 50% bonus damage. }} |-|Vine Lasher= |damagemodifier = * 1 from minions and monsters * 1 from champion damage-over-time abilities * 2 from large minion and monster basic attacks * 4 from champion area-of-effect abilities * 4 from ranged champion basic attacks * 4 from epic monster * 8 from melee champion basic attacks * 8 from champion single target abilities * 8 from * 12 from turrets |damage = |damagetype = magic |range = 400 |ccresist = , , and |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |control = Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark for 3 seconds against enemy champions, while Vine Lasher's apply a non-refreshing, lesser-priority one for the same duration. # sources (even if out of range) # Most-recently-applied high-priority marks # Nearest lesser-priority marks to Vine Lasher # Nearest enemy champions within 350 units of Vine Lasher # Non-champions Zyra has most-recently attacked # Closest unit in range |targeting = , does not count towards the minion kill tracking score |onhit = Vine Lasher's attacks can be and . |spelleffects = Vine Lasher applies spell effects and deals as (despite being a summoned minion) |protection = * will block the damage from a single Vine Lasher attack. * Zyra will prevent Vine Lasher from attacking. * The Vine Lasher deals 50% damage if it is not the first plant to attack its target. |abilities = ;Ensnare The Vine Lasher's attacks its target by 25% for 2 seconds. Slows from multiple Vine Lashers stack up to 2 times. ;Enrage The Vine Lasher enrages if it is hit by , resetting its duration, restoring , increasing its and attacking in a flurry for 50% bonus damage. }} General * do not update their damage if Zyra levels up or changes her , but will trigger newly available spell effects. However the damage of in-air attacks update once a is hit by or once the buffed by it dies. * attacks don't count as ability attacks for . Category:Champion abilities Category:Zyra